Alternative for City Of Glass
by ClaryH
Summary: Clary&Jace fight COG.Jace's harsh words drove Clary to leave,Gaining interest in the red head the Clave investigated her unregistered portals but soon discover a her body dead in new York-but little did they know it was faked,years later the gang has a run in with the familiar face Would they recognize her?who will they react?Full Summary Inside.
1. The Fight

_**FULL SUMMARY:**_

 _ **after Clary and Jace's fight COG. Jace's harsh words drove Clary to abruptly leave, Gaining a interest in the red head the Clave investigated her unregistered portals but soon discover a her body dead in new York- but little did they know it was faked. Years later the gang has a run in with the familiar face. Will they recognize her?what will be said and done? How will the light woods react? Slowly discovering the resemblance she holds with his lost love Jace is determined to find out who she really is. Will her lies be discovered? will she forgiven or hated for the pain she has caused? XD I promise its good!**_

* * *

 _ **Okay! So this is my third fan fiction but this story won't be as regularly updated as my other "Idris Academy" this idea came to me after reading a couple if alternatives for city and glass and I thought my own ! This chapter is all of Cassandra writing not mine- now this chapter is all Jace and Clary**_

 _"Jace," she said, and took a step toward him._

 _He backed away from her as if she were coated in something poisonous. "What," he said, "in the name of the Angel, Clary, are you doing here?"_

 _Despite everything, the harshness of his tone hurt. "You could at least pretend you were glad to see me. Even a little bit."_

 _"I'm not glad to see you," he said. Some of his color had come back, but the shadows under his eyes were still gray smudges against his skin. Clary waited for him to say something else, but he seemed content just to stare at her in undisguised horror. She noticed with a distracted clarity that he was wearing a black sweater that hung off his wrist as if he'd lost weight, and that the nails on his hands were bitten down to the quick. "Not even a little bit."_

 _"This isn't you," she said. "I hate it when you act like this-"_

 _"Oh, you hate it, do you? Well, I'd better stop doing it, then, hadn't I? I mean, you do everything_ I _ask you to do."_

 _"You had no right to do what you did!" she snapped at him, suddenly furious. "Lying to me like that. You had no right-"_

 _"I had_ every right _!" he shouted. She didn't think he'd ever shouted at her before. "I had every right, you stupid, stupid girl. I'm your brother and I-"_

 _"And you what? You own me? You don't own me, whether you're my brother or not!"_

 _The door behind Clary flew open. It was Alec, soberly dressed in a long, dark blue jacket, his black hair in disarray. He wore muddy boots and an incredulous expression on his usually calm face. "What in all possible dimensions is going on in here?" he said, looking from Jace to Clary with amazement. "Are you two trying to kill each other?"_

 _"Not at all," said Jace. As if by magic, Clary saw, it had all been wiped away: his rage and his panic, and he was icy calm again. "Clary was just leaving."_

 _"Good," Alec said, "Because I need to talk to you, Jace."_

 _"Doesn't anyone in this house ever say, 'Hi, nice to see you' anymore" Clary demanded of no one in particular._

 _It was much easier to guilt Alec than Isabelle. "It_ is _good to see you, Clary," he said, "except of course for the fact that you're really not supposed to be here. Isabelle told me you got here on your own somehow, and I'm impressed-"_

 _"Could you_ not _encourage her?" Jace inquired._

 _"But I really, really need to talk to Jace about something. Can you give us a few minutes?"_

 _"I need to talk to him too," she said. "About our mother-"_

 _"I don't feel like talking," said Jace, "to either of you, as a matter of fact."_

 _"Yes you do," Alec said. "You really want to talk to me about this."_

 _"I doubt that," Jace said. He had turned his gaze back to CLary. "You didn't come here alone, did you?" he said slowly, as if realizing that the situation was even worse than he'd thought. "Who came with you?"_

 _There seemed to be no point in lying about it. "Luke," said Clary. "Luke came with me._

 _Jace blanched. "But LUke is a Downworlder. Do you know what the Clave does to unregistered Downworlders who come into the Glass City-who cross the wards without permission? Coming into Idris is one thing, but entering Alicante? Without telling anyone?"_

 _"No," Clary said, in a half whisper, "but I do know what you're going to say-"_

 _"That if you and Luke don't go back to New York immediately, you'll find out?"_

 _For a moment Jace was silent, meeting her eyes with his own. The desperation in his expression shocked her. He was the one threatening her, after all, not the other way around._

 _"Jace," Alec said into the silence, a tinge of panic creeping into his voice. "Haven't you wondered where I've been all day?"_

 _"That's a new coat you're wearing," Jace said, without looking at his friend. "I figure you went shopping. Though why you're so eager to bother me about it, I have no idea."_

 _"I didn't go shopping," Alec said furiously. "I went-"_

 _The door opened again. In a flutter of white dress, Isabelle darted in, shutting the door behind her. She looked at CLary and shook her head. "I told you he'd freak out," she said. "Didn't I?"_

 _"Ah, the 'I told you so,'" Jace said. "Always a classy move."_

 _Clary looked at him with horror. "How can you_ joke _?" she whispered. "You just threatened Luke. Luke, who likes you and trusts you. Because he's a_ Downworlder. _What's wrong with you?"_

 _Isabelle looked horrified. "Luke's here? Oh, Clary-"_

 _"He's_ not _here," Clary said. "He left-this morning-and I don't know where he went. But I can certainly see now why he had to go." She could hardly bear to look at Jace. "Fine. You win. We should never have come. I should never have made that Portal-"_

 _"_ Made _a Portal?" Isabelle looked bewildered. "Clary, only a warlock can make a Portal. And there aren't very many of them. The only Portal here in Idris in the Gard."_

 _Which is what I had to talk to you about," Alec hissed at Jace-who looked, Clary saw with surprise, even worse than he did before; he looked as if her were about to pass out. "About the errand I went on last night-the thing I had to deliver to the Gard-"_

 _"Alec, stop._ Stop, _" Jace said, and the harsh desperation in his voice cut the other boy off; Alec shut his mouth and stood staring at Jace, his lip caught between his teeth. But Jace didn't seem to see him; he was looking at Clary and his eyes were hard as glass. Finally he spoke. "You're right," he said in a choked voice, as if he had to force out the words. "You should never have come. I know I told you it's because it isn't safe for you here, but that wasn't true. The truth is that I don't want you here because you're rash and thoughtless and you'll mess everything up. It's just how you are. You're not careful, Clary."_

 _"Mess...everything...up?" Clary couldn't get enough air into her lungs for anything but a whisper._

 _"Oh,_ Jace, _" Isabelle said sadly, as if_ he _were the one who was hurt. He didn't look at her. His gaze was fixed on Clary._

 _"You always just race ahead without thinking," he said. "You know that, Clary. We'd never have ended up in the Dumort if it wasn't for you."_

 _"And Simon would be_ dead! _Doesn't that count for anything? Maybe it was rash, but-"_

 _His voice rose, "_ Maybe _?_ "

 _"But it's not like every decision I've made was a bad one! You said, after what I did on the boat, you said I'd saved everyone's life-"_

 _All the remaining color in Jace's face went. He said, with a sudden and astounding viciousness, "Shut up, Clary. SHUT UP-"_

 _"On the boat?" Alec's gaze danced between them, bewildered. "What about what happened on the boat? Jace-"_

 _"I just told you that to keep you from whining!" Jace shouted, ignoring Alec, ignoring everything but Clary. She could feel the force of his sudden anger like a wave threatening to knock her off her feet. "You're a disaster for us, Clary! You're a mundane, you'll always be one, you'll never be a Shadowhunter. You don't know how to think like we do, think about what's best for everyone-all you ever think about is yourself! But there's a war on now, or there will be, and I don't have the time or the inclination to follow around after you, trying to make sure you don't get one of us killed!"_

 _She just stared at him. She couldn't think of a thing to say; he'd never spoken to her like this. She'd never even imagined him speaking to her like this. However angry she'd managed to make him in the past, he'd never spoken to her as if he hated her before._

 _"Go home, Clary," he said._

 **A/N: Okay, I know there's more to the argument, but I think that'll work** **! Can't wait for the next chapter XD**

 **Read and review babes**

 **XOXOXOX claryH**


	2. The Decision

Staring at the faded yellow walls, numbness filled Clary's veins. Even in the heated walls of Amatis' house Clary felt cold. _Go home Clary_ the words rang in her head and created a sharp pain in side. Clary laughed sadistically at herself.

"Home" she scoffed mocking the word itself. _Home? what home?_ she thought to herself.

"I'm not one of them I don't belong here, Luke left me, my mom never going to wake up." Dry tears burned Clary's throat. She had cried enough already and now she had no more tears to spare.

She didn't have a home not anymore, maybe she never had a home at all- she didn't fit in the human world nor did she fit in with the shadow world at least not in the one in New York. Clary slowly walked up to the mirror in Amatis' spare bedroom and stared at herself in the hunting gear. She looked like her mother she thought to herself with delight. Beautiful, brave, Artistic, she paused as she admired the look "And a shadow hunter" she sighed "Nothing I ever be"

She quickly drew the gear off and put on a pleaded skirt and a navy blue knit sweater- which had been left for her folded neatly on the bed. Clary stared at herself with a longing to touch _that_ world again, the world where she was brave, the world where she _did_ save the shadow hunters from the boat, the one where Jace didn't hate her, the one where Simon wasn't a Vampire, the one where her mom was okay, the one where she had a family.

Her eyes filled with an emotionless fire as she left the envelope in her hand on the table by the bedside.

 **.o.O.o.**

Staring at the dark blue walls of the library, numbness filled Jace's veins. After Clary had left Alec and Isabelle had kept their silence leaving him alone. Alec at first tried to comfort him as if that was what he needed.

"It's not your fault she came Jace- she broke the law not you. Don't worry jac-"

"Shut up Alec!" Jace had shouted at him with murderous rage-rage that was not in cause of neither Alec nor Clary but at himself.

Staring at the blank wall Jace swayed on his feet as a wave of nausea washed over him. How he was sickened with himself how he could let Clary think she was unwanted, how could he make her feel so small, how he hated that he told her she was anything but amazing. The look on her face was haunting him. Jace hadn't realized but he had begun to pace involuntarily. Soon he came to realization he was self-consciousness doing it to keep himself from following his _sister_. He could here Isabelle and Alec bickering downstairs.

"Alec I think we should go check on her. You were there did you not hear what Jace said to her she looked broken"

"She be fine" Alec waved off Isabelle concern "Clary strong I doubt she'd let Jace words get to her"

"Alec but you know as well as I do how _close_ they are he complete destroyed her. What if she doesn't something rash" Izzy said in a hushed tone.

"You mean?" Alec asked shocked at the situation with a new light.

"yeah Alec- this is Clary we talking about" her voice cried with concern " her emotions rule her life"

"She would she knows better than that the clave states-"

"Alec she was raised a Mundie- death is the answer to everything for them!" Isabelle yelled in a whisper. Jace felt the color drain from his face and fear drip forms his forehead.

Pacing wasn't doing him good, Jace winced as he quickly grabbed his leather jacket off the floor where Aline had taken it off. He hurried down stairs before he convince himself not to.

"Jace, where are you headed?" Alec asked concerned as he rushed down the stairs.

Jace easily waved him off "on a walk" he called back to him as he tightly shut the door behind himself secretly wishing Alec would follow him. That way he would force himself to control his urges around clary.

The cold air of Alicante felt good against his damp skin. At first Jace was headed toward the Herondale house but he forced himself to get lost within the streets thinking everything through but Jace kept finding himself on the front steps of Herondale house but was too much of an coward to even knock on the door. What she didn't want him. What if Clary had something _rash_? No he told himself I can never think like that.

He raised his hand to door and knock twice quietly. Oh c'mon Jace Lightwood grow up and knock he thought to himself. His knocked was more audible this time but the butterflies in his stomach fluttered heavily. He heard fast paced footsteps on the other side of the door as a exasperated voice spoke " For the love of the angel clary I thought you-" the elderly woman's sentence cut off as she open the door and saw Jace. "You are not clary" she stated simply as she stared at him.

"No, I actually came to see her, she dropped by earlier but she didn't leaved on the best of terms" he explained uncomfortable.

"You must be her bother Jace?" her tone dropped. She was still staring at him with curious eyes but her eyebrows have adducted creating an angry crease between her eyebrows. She step aside indicating Jace to come in. "I'm Amatis, I think you should come on in and have a seat"

 **Thanks for reading cuties I have a couple of chapter prewritten and I love to get some reviews for some new ideas ;***

 **XOXOXOX ClaryH**


	3. The note

**Thank you loves I got 17+ follows in two chapters thats a big accomplish for me and I think y'all should disregard what I wrote before cause heck with that I'm gonna try to update weekly if not every second day! Love you all and please read and review!**

Clary felt as if she was traveling timelessly through the portal, it was like the first time she had traveled through a portal almost peaceful. Until her knees hit a familiar tiled floor hard. Pain shot up from her left knee and to her arm.

Clary shot her head back flipping back her velvet locks out of her face only to notice Luke's house brightly lit with all the lights on. Maia must be over clary quickly thought.

"Maia?" she called out to the brightly kitchen. She walked only a few steps to see a limp disordered body lying on floor of Luke's kitchen. A cry left Clary's throat as she noticed the body was missing a leg which was lying further off. She stumbled as she confirmed the body swallowing remorse and the tears. She hadn't known Maia all that well but she still apart of her messed up family.

Clary sobbed loudly only realizing what had killed Maia might still be around as soon as she turned away from the bodies she was faced with a Denvour demon- a blind tracking demon. Blindly he stood face to face to face clary as screeched, the demon stank of tar. Clary didn't feel any pain when it stabbed her with a spike but she felt numb and her vison started to blurr, and the edges darkened the last thing she remembered was the sound of her head hitting the tiled

 **.o.O.o.**

Jace sat on Amatis bouncing his leg up and down anxiously as he waited for Luke's sister to return from upstairs. "She had left this" She shoved an open letter to Jace "but I don't know what it meant, but when it began to darken and I began to worry. Maybe you have clue you are after all her _brother. Right_?" she asked as if she didn't believe nor trust him. The note read.

 _Bittersweet memories are all that I'm taking. Good bye. I promise myself I won't cry but we both know I'm not what you_ _need,_ _not what you_ _deserve._ _By the angel how lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard._

The letter fell out of Jace's hand. Amatis looked overly concerned "what does It mean son?" She asked more motherly than Jace thought she was capable of. Self-hatred rippled over him and was drowning him as he briefly explain what had happened to Amatis.

Her eyes burned with pity "Don't fear, she probably went back home like you asked. You can stay her for the night its late out"

Jace could barely hear over the pounding in his ears, but he nodded and laid himself down as he blinked up at the roof of Amati's warm house. Amatis lingered in the door way of her small living room but eventually headed up the stairs after diming the lights.

He didn't know for how long he was lying awake thinking of all the things in the world except her, when he heard loud bangs on the front door. Amatis came hurrying down the stairs as sleep deprived Jace got up and quickly swung open the door. "Jace?" A shocked familiar voice asked only to confuse Jace even more.

There on the other side of the door stood Robert Lightwood, the consul, the Insquitor and other members of the clave all holding up witch stones.

"Well, well, well" the new insquitor sated glee fully "what a happy coincidence isn't it the son of valentine is at the exact location where unregistered magic has been detected?" he smiled almost genuinely that Jace hadn't registered the conclusion that the round man was drawing. Jace knew where this was going to lead but he would ever give her to clave not know not ever. Clary was his first priority.

 **Sorry it short but I'll add another chapter right after I post this one!**


	4. Exposed

Clary could hear a the sound of loud new York cars honking in the distance, she slowing opened her eyes only to see a strange man staring back her. His hair was jet black and tied in a tight pony tail behind his head. His eyes resembled a wolves bright orange slits. He wore a black pants and an official clave warlock robe. Startled, clary started to get up but her head started to spin.

"Here take this" he pushed forward a beaker filed with a dark magenta liquid. "It'll help with your head, you been sleeping for two days" he lazily pointed to his own as he explained in a musical tone.

Trustingly clary took a sip of the foreign liquid; it was light like iced tea and soothed Clary's nerves instantly. She quickly remembered the event following "that thing" she shuddered as she looked up at the mysterious man "what happened?"

"You were dying when I walked in, I had registered your portal and came as quick as I could. It was sucking the life out of you just enough you would go unconscious so then it could drag you back"

"Take me back where? Why did it want me?" Clary hadn't noticed but she was now standing up form was she was lying.

"Oh how much you remind me of Jocelyn. Valentine sweetie they were going to take you back to him-Your _Father_ "

 **.o.O.o.**

 **(happened a day before clary had woke up)**

"C'mon Jace we all know you didn't create that portal to assist Valentine just tell them who did" Alec begged Jace.

"I'm not going to tell them" he chinned toward Adultree who was standing on the other side of the Pennhallows dining table watching Alec negotiate with him.

"Jace be reasonable. They will strip you form you marks if you refuse" Robert edged

Fears crippled Jace and live like a Mundie he asked himself. Jace couldn't tell the clave what clary could do no matter what they would only abuse and misuse her.

Jace silently zipped up his mouth and over exaggerated threw a fake key to his mouth and through it far.

Adultree smiled and said "Caught it" acting as if he caught the imaginary key "No worries Robert we shall put him as well as your own to face the consul tomorrow- then they must speak the truth"

"But you don't have the sword" Robert stated confused

"But we have warlocks and enchantment runes" Adultree smiled crookedly at Jace

 **.o.O.o.**

The colour drained from Clary's face "why does he want me? Who are you?"

"Clarissa you are gifted and have enough powers to destroy and create new worlds with your runes- valentine is a smart man your powers will make it near impossible for the clave to defeat him."

Guarded Clary asked again "who are _you_ though? What do _you_ want?"

"I am Rangor Fell and I have come to find you, protect you as you mother had asked from me"

Clary breath out in astonishment "Rangor fell? My mom!" she continued "My mom she needs you to help her awake"

Rangor simply waved away her concern "why did you think I was here- Before I came to find you dying I was at the hospital giving her the antidote she should be awake in 2-4 days times it varies." He waved nonchalantly. Clary felt an odd connection with Rangor he was seem somewhat familiar she trusted him, but didn't even know him. Rangor continued with bored eyes "and once I was informed you hadn't come through the portal with the lightwoods, I came to New York as quick as I could to find _you_ "

"Find me why" clary edged

"Because valentine needs you clary- you are determine the fate of this war- if he has you he will win, and he is trying hard to kidnap you" Rangor told her straight truth not worrying about caring her "and he's almost already succeeded"

Clary stood silently as Fells words hung in the air. _Valentine was looking for me, He would travel the world to find me._ Clary could think of one solution because no matter what one way or the other valentine would find her.

"why?" clary asked confused by his courtesy she only knew one warlock ever but she knew they never did errands for free " why are you doing this, all these favors looking out for me, my mother?"

"Because Clarissa" he looked at clary and paused "Jocelyn my sister- and I owe her"

 **.o.O.o.**

Jace stood still as he bit his nails anxiously as the Consul drew a truth rune on Isabelle's arm. Isabelle looked at Jace giving him an apologetic glance in advance for anything she may say. Jace shrugged his shoulder at Izzy mentally telling her 'it's okay, it's not like you can help it'.

As the consul finished the rune on Izzy arm he made his way to Alec. Jace worried of how effective the rune was and if there was a way to cheat it affect. He reran all the things of all clary had said that the clave would and could twist to use to accuse her.

 _We should never have come. I should never have made that Portal-"_

 _"Made a Portal?" Isabelle looked bewildered. "Clary, only a warlock can make a Portal._

The words rang in his head when he suddenly felt a burn against his own out stretched forearm. The consul lightly drew the rune on to his already marked arms as he hummed to himself.

Aggravated Jace moved his attention to the small room his family was gathered in it almost looked like a mundane court. A panel of judges at the front and off to the right had side of the room was a row of chairs filled with common clave members. Form there behind Jace, Alec, and Isabelle was barrier closing them off by the citizen who could publicly come to watch. Within the crowd of public clave members sat Maryse and the Pennhallows.

Consul made his way up to the panel of judges and took his empty seat and smiled at Adultree.

"Where do we begin now" he tapped his fingers along the cherry stain wood of his gavel. "Alexander Lightwood? Shall we?" Adultree asked politely.

"Of course" Alec said as he stepped forward form the line "Have you been aware of unreported visitors in the city of glass"

Alec knees wobbled as if a 300 pound weight had been placed on his shoulders he fought to keep himself from exposing clary but he could bear the pain of the truth rune "yes" he spit out.

The weight became lighter but it was still there. The consul smiled at the weight the lightwood boy was feeling he moved his gaze over to Jace. Jace was taking the weight much better than Alec but Jace was about to crumple under the pressure but then he saw Isabelle through the corner of his eyes panting and gasping for air as she held the weight of the truth rune. Adultree asked "How about you Jonathan? Are you aware of the unreported visitors?"

"Yes" Jace breathed as he was relieved as the weight lightened.

Everybody's gazes moved to Isabelle's as she struggled gasping for air. Isabelle knees bent underneath the weight Adultree quickly asked her "How about you Isabelle Marie lightwood? Are you Aware-"

Cutting them off se yelled "yes! Yes!" she answered with relief but the weight made he cripple onto her knees now.

"was is a member of the shadow world" Adultree asked quickly almost bouncing in his seat with excitement

"Yes her name Clarissa Morgenstern" Isabelle gasped out as the weight pressed harder.

"Who created the portal"

"she" Isabelle tried to stop herself but the weight on her shoulders pressed so hard her leg broke under her and she fell to the floor and cried in pain.

"Do not resist Isabelle it will only get worse" the consul said with concern in his eyes. Jace's fist clenched hard against his sides and spoke up to spare his sister from the pain of the rune. She laid there whimpering on the ground as Alec concerned and raged stood over her

"Clarissa Morgenstern is able to create by using runes"

"Runes like that don't exist" the consul pressed

"Clary's special she's able to create new runes and use old rune and make their effect much more powerful than they already are" the weight chronologically lifted off each of the light wood children.

Enraged and free jace spoke directly to the clave "what was that?"

"It was a truth rune, it applies pressure to make you speak the truth but if your resist it presses harder this way Johnathan you only speak the truth. The whole truth and nothing but the truth" the consul spoke.

Jace and the other were lead out the room but before the large doors to the room close he heard Robert speak up.

"I think it's clearly evident we need to find Jace's sister before valentine does. She is essential to this war she belongs on our front lines"

The doors shut behind Alec and Jace- Isabelle was already on her way to a clave doctor and her leg would be better in a hour or two.

"wow" Alec spoke up "that was intense"

"yeah" Jace said rudely as he fought the urge to punch something.

 **This has to be one of favourite chapter to write! I loved how I got to create and imaginatively created new runes siblings and drama!**

 **Discussion…**

 **a. how are you liking the story?**

 **b. What do you think of that plot twist?**

 **c. Would you give up clary to the clave for a sibling like the way Jace had when izzy was in pain? Family over love …or …..love over family? ;)**

 **Please review with thoughts and ideas and answer the following^^^**

 **Keep reading and review babes XOXOXOXOXOXOX clary!**


	5. Uncle Fell

Clary sat in a dimly light studio apartment overlooking the Brooklyn Bridge. Fiddling with her hands she looked past the bright lights of New York and was searching for something familiar to comfort her. But everything was still-everything was abnormally still. Cars packed the streets moving furiously down the narrow roads of New York, and people crossed the streets in herds near hundred yet everything was still.

Rangor unexpectedly spoke from behind as car blared their horns below "Quiet isn't it"

Startled clary jump a bit before turning to face Fell who was holding a small chest in his hands "yeah" replied awkwardly "I just feels so different" she lazily pointed behind herself then soon brought her hand to rub her forehead she could feel a head ache approaching.

Rangor motioned her to have a seat on the one of the two arm chairs that were placed in front of large king bed. Clary easily had a seat in the arm chair on the coffee table sat a three mugs one with what seemed like coffee and the other with tea. Clary needing a goop cup of caffeine asked "is one of these for me?" she pointed to the cups and Rangor sat across from her setting down his chest.

"Of course, I didn't know if you liked coffee or tea. So I brought both help yourself" Rangor laughed lightheartedly.

Fell seemed like an old soul he was calm and moved lazily as if he was tired but you could tell he meant business. His movements were slow as if he was analyzing every possible outcome before fully following through.

"You think it's quiet outside because you don't sense danger" he started to explain why New York seemed so inhumane "no demonic energy, no downworlders wandering the streets, by the angel there aren't even vampire bikes in the sky!" He threw his hands up into the sky. "It's the calm." he stated meeting eyes with me and continued "the calm before the storm-before the war"

Clary picked up the coffee in front of her and took a good gulp. Meeting eyes with clary, Rangor could read the all question running through her head only if he tired hard enough, a simple skill he had picked up over the years of being a warlock, but lazily he gave up.

"But that is a problem I can fix easily" before clary could anxiously ask how Fell continued "But first I need to show you something"

Rangor push the chest into the center of the coffee table. Clary now looking at the chest closer it was the same chest Jocelyn used to keep in our old apartment. The cherry wood but faded and majestic bronze spirals drawn carefully along the chest creating felt her heart beat faster with recognition only difference was it wasn't craved by the initials J.C. Clary's heart clenched at the thought of _Johnathan '_ get over it' she told herself.

Knowingly Rangor said "Your mother had one just like it- I don't know what happened to it though"

"She still has it"

"She does?" Rangor said excitedly "well I got explaining to do-don't I? Being a warlock and all" Rangor mood had taken abrupt turn and he spoke with a bubbly personality. He smiled brightly as he opened the box with an old bulky key- it was the type of key you saw in fairy tales beautiful but old, majestic and magical.

The runes on the boxes began to rearrange themselves, as if they were dancing to a simple melody and twisting and turning like a ballet. Fainted Clary felt the urge to get up and dance with them a loud click brought clary attention back to the chest and hood popped open a bit.

"What's in it?" clary asked clearly comfortable with Rangor.

"My story."

A series of pictures and letter's laid in front of clary; they were all black and white. Clary interested looked from one to the other and then she stopped at one where a women who looked like Jocelyn and a male who had jet black hair stood together smiling brightly in front of a manor. The female towered over the male but a slight inch and the male held a cane and smiled the familiar smile her mother always wore.

Clary looked up questioning. "That my father and Jocelyn's mother" Rangor explained.

"Did you know that shadow hunters and mundanes are banned from marriage or even courtship?"

Clay nodded as she remembered the first time she had entered the institute they all discussed why Jocelyn was in hiding.

"My father, well your grandfather he had an affair, with my mother" Rangor pushed forward a picture of a slight women with blonde curly hair, "My father had met her when he was in Paris, Marie-my mother got knocked up with me. When I found out what I was- I searched to find this heaven called _Idris_ and quickly I became an official clave warlock. Because Christopher he pointed to" my grandfather "carries the blood of the angel I exceed gifts beyond normal warlocks making me valuable" he smiled warily.

"Where is she now- your mother I mean" Clay asked

"She's dead. Just like the rest of the Fairchild family. Valentine had made sure it was Jocelyn's parents who burned in that manor when he forged his death- He reasoned that the Fairchild's were to closely attached to downworlders" Rangor face was twisted in disgust and pain as he lazily pointed to himself "valentines a clever man he dug through the Fairchild history and had found Marie. Tortured her to talk and when she did he killed her claiming 'he was saving her from me' but she made sure not reveal my name to the monster. The sick man must have recorded his findings in a journal because one cloudy morning I heard a knock on my cabin in idris."

"I opened there door and there stood a slender women with a chest in her hand matching my very own. I don't know what drew me to her but I knew she was right. I let her in and she immediately started balling she explained who she was and what she had learned. Jocelyn from then on secretly visited me. Before disappearing she came to me and asked for this" Rangor held up a tube filled with a royal blue potion "and in returned she gave me the white book. She told me about what valentine had done to her first baby- made him a monster and she was leaving with the cup so he couldn't do to her second" Fell look at me with soothing eyes. "But I told her quickly to take the book back and hide it so valentine couldn't come after me, she agreed brave as she was. Before she said her goodbyes she made me promise to take care of you. So keeping up to my promises I came to find you"

Shocked clary didn't know how to respond she got up involuntary and made her way and hugged Rangor at first he stiffened and then he wrapped his slender arms around and soothed as she sobbed hard against his silk shirt.

"it's going to be alright, everything going be alright"

 **.o.O.o.**

Isabelle lay on a bed in the clave nursery, Izzy stared at the ceiling. Her legged had been healed instantly but she still felt too tired to go home alone, so she waited for Alec and Jace to come pick her up. Waiting in the brightly lit room Izzy drifted off to sleep.

 **.o.O.o.**

Approaching Amatis' house Jace could see from a distance, a crowd of Very important personnel's gathered at Amatis' house trying to trace back the origin of the magic and where the portal had lead and whom went through. Amatis sat on the steps to her little yellow house, her tired expression suddenly lifted as she saw Jace and Alec approaching.

"Nice to see you again Jace and you must be the son of the light woods." She said to Alec as they approached "How is your sister doing?" Amatis asked concerned.

"I don't know we were heading right over to nursery but decided to stop by" Alec formally said he reach for a hand shake "Alec lightwood"

"Amatis Herondale" she shook hand with Alec. "You must have dropped by to get an update to where you sister must have headed?" Amatis looked around until her eyes landed on Malachi.

"Malachi! My boy come here dear" she motioned him to come down to the steps were we stood. He looked from Amatis to Jace and the Alec, and started to head to down toward us.

"Yes, Ms. Herondale?"

"The children and I have been wondering if we have found young Clarissa destination."

Malachi looked surprised and answered back "She has gone to New York but we are sensing demonic presence on the other side sorry for the delay- you'll probably get your house back noon" he smiled and headed up the stairs.

Jace felt the color drain from his face a nagging voice kept repeating in his head _she in trouble because of you_.

"Jace dear you look sick maybe you should have a seat" Amatis said with a motherly affection

"No that fine" Alec spoke up knowingly "I think we'll be on our way" Alec said as Amatis face fell evidently.

Malachi walked away from Amatis and the others as he felt a smirk creep up on his face. He rounded to corner and wrote on a rune printed paper

 _Valentine,  
You were right for sending the denvour demon to the downworlder's apartment. Your daughter Clarissa has indeed traveled to new York, have you yet found her?_

 _-Malachi_

He drew a simple rune and the paper burned as the letter sent to valentine. Quickly Malachi received a letter back

 _Noble Malachi,  
No, the demon has not returned but I give you gratitude for keeping me informed._

With that the traitor joined the other consul members who were now planning to go looking for Valentines daughter in New York.

 **.o.O.o.**

Isabelle felt her self being shaken awaken she looked up and saw Alec who was staring down with a frantic concern.

"What? What's wrong?" Izzy asked frantically

Alec eyes softened "Nothing I was-You were out like the dead Izzy. It was scary sorry" Alec rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh alec" she laughed as he laughed along

Isabelle stood up and looked around disappointed "jace didn't come to pick me up?"

As if on cue Jace entered with a sheepish smile holding a bouquet of flowers "sorry" he stated as handed her the flowers watching her face light up by the gesture

"For what?" she asked confused as he stared at the flowers with happiness.

"For putting you through that." He said sadly

"Jace" her happy tone deceased " stop apologizing your my brother and Clary's my best friend I would do it all of it over again if it meant protecting you two."

"Same here" Alec smiled coming up to put a hand on Isabelle's s said shoulder.

" I love you guys" Jace said out of character.

"C'mon lets go home this places food sucks" Izzy laughed

"Even more than yours" Alec asked

"It's worse" Izzy said widening her eyes

"Okay we need to leave immediately" Jace laughed as the three headed out.

 **Thank you for all the follows! It means the world to me! Be sure to leave a review. Discussion quetion**

 **a. Is Amatis acting weird? if so how?**


	6. Til it's over But it's far from over

_Heyyy this took a while to write. Longer than I hoped but now its done and I hope you enjoy! I would just like to thank you all for the 33 follows means so much more than you can imagine. I'm going through a rough time right now and use writing as a mode of relief. It helps me run away from the sadness and when I get a follow or even better a review it makes me day 10 times better so I'm personally thanking all of y'all for you love and support._

 _.o.O.o._

Chapter 6

A duffle bag sat on his bed as he waited for the others to fall asleep. He knew if he had told Alec his plan he would have told Isabelle whom would have told Sebastian who would have displayed his plans to the world and the calve would have stopped him. A wave of remembrance washed over Jace as numbness filled his veins.

He felt like slapping himself. On one side he told himself 'if only I had followed her right as she left maybe she would still be here in Idris and not in new York without protection'

And another told comforted him 'Jace it's not your fault she only left because she didn't _want you_ '

 _Doesn't want_ you Jace felt a pain in his left side but he ignored the words, he wanted her and he didn't care if she didn't want him. Once Jace became aware of the demons on the other side of the portal, his heart had clenched in fear and he's been running on adrenaline since then.

After waiting for a couple hours Jace quietly tip toed downs the stairs of the Pennhallows house and made his way outside without waking anyone.

The cold air of Idris felt could against his hot skin. Nervous, Jace felt as if he was being followed as he made his way to guard. The only portal in Idris was there and he planned to sneak in and go find _Clarissa_. He thought of what he was would say to if he did find her- Jace flinched at his own thoughts –no he thought to himself what will I say _when_ I will find her, but he didn't care how awkward it would as long and he knew where she was and how she was.

He approached the guard doors he steadied himself before opening the large wooden door. He reached toward the heavy bronze knob when a familiar voice asked "Jace? What do you think you're doing?"

Jace sighed disappointed in his failed attempt to keep this a secret turned to face his companions.

 **.o.O.o.**

The tapped of his Italian leather shoes echoed off the quiet hospitals walls as he walked toward his wife's room. The smell of hand sanitizers burned his nose hair. "Mundanes" valentine muttered to himself.

Approaching Jocelyn room valentine took a deep breath. As he entered he saw his love lying limp on the hospital bed and needles stuck into her arms- up and down. He quietly closed the door behind himself and stared at her delicate face surrounded by her red scarlet hair.

Valentine laughs to himself "Oh what a team we would have be Jocelyn. We would have been unstoppable" He sighed and spoke again "well that's not why I'm here- I only stopped by because I was already in New York. I have come for clary; she exceeds gifts like no other "he stated proudly "My little princess. I pity her-you know? You brought her up as a mundane when she had so much potentially joy. Joy ruined her made her less than what she could be. So I'm going to do Clarissa a favor and take her back with and teach her my ways, and we will be in destructible."

 **.o.O.o.**

Rumors had been flying the Clary had gone back to New York. Luke stood in front of his pack and sighed. The cold wind would have bothered him he was still a shadow hunter but as a werewolf he ran a temp near 108. Leave it to clary to not listen when he needed her to her to do it the most. Looking at his new pack combined with his old pack Luke rubbed his forehead.

Luke had left Idris as soon as he could- a downworlder he could sense the quiet in atmosphere, the calm before the war. He had traveled to Germany very quickly and found the largest pack to fight after an easy win Luke had called his pack from New York to ally with his new.

The large group laughed, and conversed among themselves, tired Luke debated whether or not he should return to New York to find Clary but easily he reassured himself she was probably at Simons.

A loud ring so unfamiliar now startled Luke as the whole pack went quiet and turn their heads to his. Luke surprised dug deep in his back pockets for the little flip phone he refused to throw out. He remembered fighting with clary when life was simpler telling her old is gold.

Still confuse don how to used Luke vigorously poked at the phone then held it to his ear.

"Luke? Where are you?"

Luke breath caught as recognition settled with longing to be with her "I'm in Germany outside of Idris?"

"Where is she?" The familiar voice asked concerned as cars honked behind her.

"According to the clave back in New York" he explains.

By now the whole pack was attentively watching Luke as he listen to the women frantically babble "oh no, this is bad, oh no, oh no. Luke!" She said more clearer "valentine came to visit me, and right now I need you here, please come to New York" her voice pleaded

"be there in an hour"

"How are you going to be here in an ho-"before she could finished he cut her off

"Warlock Jocelyn, Warlock."

 **.o.O.o.**

Jace sighed disappointed in his failed attempt to keep this a secret turned to face his companions.

"Did you really think you could keep this a secret from us?" Alec asked as he stepped out form the shadows.

"Hoped but I knew you guys would figure it out soon enough. Now that you know, go home" Jace said forcefully hoping they would listen for once.

"Jace we aren't leaving" Isabelle spoke up stiff- she wasn't gonna budge easily.

"Fine" Jace threw his hands giving up. He knew the lightwood well; they would never back down when it came to family.

Isabelle delight skipped to Jace side and Alec easily followed

[…]

Inside the guard Alec lead the way down the marbled hall way. Everything in the guard was imported and marbled, hefty money was spent in the creation of the guard and it was kept spotless and clean. Everything was white or cream coloured nice a neat Jace thought.

"It just around here" Alec said from upfront.

Alec lead the way to a large room which had no windows but became wider toward the back and narrow toward the hall wall. The room empty except for a heavy wooden door on the other side and a glass disply case in the dead middle of the room.

Isabelle walk up to the glass case and brushed her hand against the plaque beneath. "The Mortal Cup" Jace breathed in astonishment at the empty case. Perplexed by how openly it sat any one could easily have stolen it. _Stupid clave_ he thought to himself. He went to open the display case only to be shocked with an enough force to make him jump back. Alec and Isabelle looked at him wide eyes, Jace shook his head reconsider whether the clave was stupid or not.

Alec walked up to heavy door and started to turned the huge metallic wheel in a synchronised order stopping it at certain runes as if it was a pad lock until he heard a loud click. Struggling Jace helped Alec haul open the large door-Behind shimmery water like pool formed a portal lighting up the room.

"How do you know all this" Isabelle asked dazed by the portal.

"What you think I kiss up voluntarily?" Alec asked "I do it for this very reason" he pointed to the portal. Amused Izzy and I exchanged glances.

"Okay the portals ready" Alec spoke "Go ahead Jace think of our destination"

Jace stepped forward, in front of the shimmering portal and visualized the first time Jace had visited Luke book store. The evening sun shining in the distance as he hurtled toward the ground remember who had stepped through before him Jace braced himself to light land on his arms not crushing the delicate soul under him. Jace shook his head at that thought clary was not delicate, she was brave, smart, beautiful, intelligent, and charismatic. Banging knees with her Jace quickly got up before she could be crushed by his weight looking around he saw a shabby old book store. The bricks red but a much light red than Clary's hair but old enough to have character, he remembered the crack on the side walk and how the ground felt against his palms _it felt like the ceiling in the training room_ he thought to himself.

A loud familiar voice broke his concentration the three looked toward the narrow door of the trapezoid room. "Adultree we mustn't go to New York now-We can always leave in the morning" Malachi failed to persuade him

"Don't be ridiculous" the voices got much closer "We must go at once- portal" before Jace could listen he felt himself being quickly tugged into the portal by Alec

Tumbling and turning pain shot up Jace's elbow as he laid on a cold damp surface, slowly opening his eyes, he found himself lying under a cloud familiar sky. Jace quickly got up looking for the book store but quickly realised he was standing in front of takis.

Malachi tried to persuade the other consul members, and Adultree to travel to New York, protecting the great. Adultree is delusional and simply told him "No we must go at once" as they rounded the corner into the portal room. In disbelief Robert said "the portal doors open."

"See Malachi this is exactly we must leave now! Get ready at once"

 **.o.O.o.**

Clary stood behind Fell who was quickly working on Luke's bloody tiled floor. Nervous and weak stomach clary fiddled with her fingers.

"Do you think this will work" Clary asked quietly

"Of course this will, when they see you- I'm mean this" he chinned forward "They will think your gone and won't look for you- any of them you have a whole new life"

The thought of new life, a new identity pleased clary. She could heal herself with a new name and face a new life maybe even come back for Jace in world where she wasn't his sister. _No_ she told herself he _doesn't want you_

"Hurry up fell" Clary nervously told him

"I'm almost done! Almost done!" he quickly relied struggling as he towered over the body.

He slowly stepped back giving clary a clear view of the body. At first she didn't understand what she was staring at until she registered the body smeared with blood was wearing familiar set of freckles and a head of red scarlet hair. Mangled the familiar girls eyes laid wide open with fear, emerald green- like her own.

Nausea rolled over clary as she saw herself dead on the ground with along thick spike belonging to the devour demon pierced through her torso.

Shocked an amazed she looked at Fell who was evidently pleased with piece of art. He looked down at the duplicate of clary dead and mangled while wearing a wide smile. Barely a whisper clary asked quietly "It looks so real"

"Well I am." Rangor vainly joked "c'mon we must leave at once"

Clary gave him a quick nod as she said goodbye to herself and followed after her new friend through the portal leaving behind all the old ones.

 _Reviews?_


	7. the after math leading to second period

Clary five years into the future

She threw another punch at the body bag hanging from the training room roof. Her skinny was sticky with sweat as she continued to box the bag. Until she felt a sting at her knuckles. Looking down she realized her gloves split under punches.

Out of breath clary went to the mirror to examine the cuts on her knuckles. It had become easier, at first clary would have two stare for a good two minutes before recognizing this who she is now, this is who she will be, but now it was like drinking water.

Examining her knuckles clary looked up at her, and noticed her honey brown curl escaping her messy bun. Her hair was short now, and a blonde brown color and reached to her color bones.

"Cordelia?" I instinctively turned heard rangor fells voice.

Fell entered with a concerned look on his face behind him followed Mark, and Derek. "There's a meeting in the library, follow" Fell walked across the training room and exited out the west doors. Mark followed quietly giving me a rude side eye, but Derek slowed down as he reached for my hand.

Following quickly behind fell as he rounded up the other shadow hunters I quickly whispered to Derek " I feel bad, I didn't know "

"I know delia" He looked at my with lost eyes "he's was just taken off guard, he doesn't hate you"

"Stop lying. He hates me" Mark was a hard case to fight before Fell brought me to Seattle's Institute Addison, Mark's sister, was dating Derek. And I came and complicated things, I pretty much broke up the cutest couple ever, very top of this Mark had feelings for me. "It's likes a double jeopardy Derek, he hates me for a not dating him and B for being _your_ mistress"

Mark stopped in front of us and turned around and smirked at me "I don't hate you" he turned around and started to follow quickly behind Fell again.

"See I told you" Derek smiled and at me like a romantic

Mark turned around and quickly, causing me to run into him and stated low and husky in my ear "But that doesn't mean I won't fight, I like you" and quickly followed after fell.

As we entered the library I found the others seated around a round table. Derek and I joined the others at the table where as Mark and followed fell to Franco-Franco was our Hodge our trainer almost like a dad.

Franco moved quickly and whispered into marks ear spreading a wide smile across his face. Mark was like a large child, he was muscular and sun kissed with the California heat, and dimples on both sides of his face. Fell quickly smack him up side his head playfully. The smiled disappeared and he looked directly at me and smirked, Derek's hand tighten around mind.

Franco cleared his throat going straight to business "The New York institute has placed a request for extra hands and because of our debt to them I have decided to send Cordelia and Mark."

"Franco?" The blood drained from my face. Franco knew of my distaste for New York he just raised his hands and looked at Fell.

Fell looked at me expressionless like always "Cordelia I know"

"Oh shut up"

 **.o.O.o.**

I laid on my bed with my feet up against the wall. Staring at the ceiling was interested at first up until Fell busted in my room prepping me on how I have to keep my cover. "You can't be Clary" is the first thing he says when he walks. Surprised I looked at him "what?" the names almost sounded foreign at first.

Fell paces the room "You can't be clary" he repeats and continues to lecture me.

"Fell?" He continued, not recognizing me "fell? Fell? FELL!"

"what?" he looks panicked toward me

"I don't know who clary is I'm Cordelia"

Smirking at me, Fell walks out the door "goodnight Fairchild"

"Starkwater, Delia starwater"


	8. The hellos

_Thank you for all the great reviews! I love you all and don't worry you're not being pushy, your determined I respect determined ;)_

This was a disasters I stared at myself in the mirror playing with my hair. Why would I do this? Oh we all know why you would do this I accused myself.

Jace. You did this cause of Jace. Jace doesn't like brunettes and your where a brunette. Petrified I looked at the mirror.

"Pathetic. I'm just pathetic" I said to myself. "Your sooo pathetic" I said pointing at the figure in the mirror.

"Why are you _sooo_ pathetic" asked an amused voice from behind

Even more petrified "Mark don't you dare start" I looked at him "You say one thing about my hair, that's anywhere need rude avenue I'll chop your arms off and feed them to Fell"

A wide smile spread out across his face, as hard as I tried to keep serious I started to smile as well. Mark slowly approached me and stood millimeters away. "You need to stop mark" I whispered

"You going to have to tell me to stop"

"I can't and you know that"

"I'm not going to stop" he leaned closer, I was almost afraid he'd kiss me, but he just whispered in to my ear "I like it, the red brown you know. It's hot" He pulled back and walk toward the door. "C'mon Fells opening the portal soon, can't leave you behind now can we"

Talking another glance in the mirror, I sighed and grabbed my bag off the bed and headed out the door. Before heading to the library where the portal was being opened I headed toward the kitchen to see if Addison was there. As much as she hated me we were still soul sisters, best friend for life.

Rounding the corner to the kitchen I ran into Fell. He stared at me, and I, mostly embarrassed of the bold move with my hair, looked at him wide eyed and stayed still.

"You know standing still doesn't make you invisible to me"

"I can try" I said still keep my statue like posture and not even moving my lips to speak.

"Your hairs red"

"It's brown" I paused "Its brown red"

"Still red" Fell grabbed a loose strand with one hand and tucked it away behind my ear." I missed it" he smiled.

"You did?" I asked shock, losing my interest of being a statue.

"Clary you know you can't go back thinking you'll have your old life back, your Cordelia now. Not clary Fairchild."

"Fell shut up! Honestly I am clary, I just changed my god dam name!" I walk away fast mostly out anger but there was a side of me embarrassed at my attachment to my old friends, the same friends that told me to leave.

 **.o.O.o.**

"Honestly, Fell sucks at portaling" I get up brushing my knees off.

"tell me about it" Mark says rubbing the back of his neck. "Where the heck are we even?"

"I have no idea" I look around at a blank brick wall "Looks like in an alley behind a warehouse"

"No duh" Mark shoots me a sarcastic look "Nice job Fell, beautiful institute" he says throwing his hand in the air

I started to head toward the opening at the end of the alley when a loud hiss traveled down the alley. Mark and I sprinted to the end of the alley where a denvour demon was louding hissing and at unconscious boy.

As we entered the opening the denvour demon turned toward and quickly launched a spike at my head. Ducking quickly I rolled off to the edge of the opening. Looking for mark he ramble through his jacket for a weapon. "MarK watch out!" I said as the demon crawled faster toward him.

"Seraphina!" Mark drew out a blade quickly and sliced the denvour. Multitasking the demon shot another spike out of his back and toward me. The demon stumbled back from mark and grabbed the boy and quickly started to retreat off down the alley. Mark slumped down injured, conflicted I stood there staring at the demon retreating and Mark.

"go after him Cordelia. NOW"

"Right" I breathe out. Starting a sprint I could see I wasn't going to catch up. I grabbed a dragger from my boot and threw with enough force it went flying through air across the alley and slug straight into the demon's chest cavity, making it vanish form existence.

As the demon disappeared form out dimension, I closer to boy. Unconscious, and bloody he looked familiar to me. Fearing the demon he had his hands covering his face. I pried them away gently to examine his injuries when I heard and familiar voice call from behind. "Simon! Oh my God!"

Shocked I turned around to see her- the one, the only- Isabelle. Her black hair flowing down to her hips, dressed in all black, wearing a blood red lip she got closer. Some part of me thought she'd recognize me, someone part of me even though she run into my arms. But she ran past me and went straight to cradling Simon in her.

Isabelle dug her face into Simon's neck "thank you, thank you so much" she sobbed when hugging him tight to herself.

"yeah no problem" I said halfheartedly while accessing her.

She merely looked at me with shocked eyes "I'm sorry have we ever met-"

I cut her off quickly "My friend-he hurts. I need to see my friend- im sorry" I started to head toward mark who seemed to be loudly laughing with someone at the opening.

Running back toward mark, I entering the opening only to feel my stomach drop to my feet, as I saw jace and mark laughing it out like old college buddies. The blood drain from my body and I assume same with him cause h looked ta m as if he seen a ghost.

"Clary?" he asked wide eyed.

Mark looked between the both of us "Oh no man this Cordelia, My girlfriend."

"Mark "I said sharply still not prying my eyes from jace

"well ex girl, but I plan to win her back" he said cockily.

I managed to look away from Jace and gave mark the evil eye. And then reached out and hand toward Jace "Its Starkwater, Cordelia Starkwater"

 _I hope you like it as per request her is red but still a bit brown, mangus will be in the story ;) Simon isn't a vampire and thank you load for all the reviews ! I will for sure write soon_

 _Please read & review and leave ideas ;)_


	9. questions

Following behinde Izzy and now a recovered simon. I could feel the heat of Jaces eyes from behind me.

Mark nudge my shoulder playfully " why you so quiet"

"I'm not " I whispered Back to him

"Why you whispering "

"I didn't you are"

Unexpectedly jave spoke up from behinde us "no, you were-you know ,whispering"

Afraid to turned around, I could physically hearing him smiling.

"well thanks for teaming up on me " I said sarcastically edged.

We were a block away from the institute. Mark and jace were paced slowly behind izzy , simon, and I and carrying an animate conversation on denvour demons

"He just teasing Cordelia " izzy turned around and smiled her eyes still puffy

"Yeah, dont take offence" Simon spoke up cherry fully but not really looking at me.

" oh don't worry" I allowed myself to glance back on to see mark smile widely at me and have Jaces smile completely disappear, I quickly turned toward Simon and izzy "with Mark around that's the only type of response I ever get"

"Yeah well teasing is good, it means he has feelings " izzy stated while waiting for the walking signal to flash

She looked back toward only I see my confused face. " he lost, Jace I mean-someone a long time ago, he never really recover you know this the first time in a long time I've heard him 'trying' to tease someone. And trust me that's shocking "

Jace and mark must have snuck up on us when Mark asked quickly "shocking?who's shocking?"

My eyes shot towards jace who was already glaring at me. "Apparently you- izzy was just stating how can one shadow hunter be so ugly and have an ego as high a you " I said while smirking.

Izzies eyes went wide "I didn't say that"

" don't worry princess I know" mark said while scruffing up my hair and answered the question "the same shadowhunters that your dating" mark whispered but I couldnt help notice , jaces hands balling into fist.

.o.O.o.

Walking into the institute was like a dream. I had thought of this moment for ages , dreams of this lost life haunted me since.

A glittery figure approached with Alec. But as they approached Magnus stopped in his steps and dropped the keys form his hands while Alec just stared at me. This was horrible they recognized me. I was done. They just stared.

jace cleared his throat, "uh Cordelia and Mark this is Alec my brother and his boyfriend Magnus.

Magnus quickly recovered from his stall " hello darling I'm Magnus , but I also go by the great " he said while reaching and hand toward me

Shaking his hands i winked at him cunningly. Oh how I missed him " I'm Cordelia starkwater, but people know me as Delia "

"dually noted Fray" he said quick and under his breathe.

"What ?" I asked quickly

" oh nothing! I'll lead ahead to the kitchen y'all must be starving "

Everyone followed Magnus and Alec while mark and I followed behinde " interesting bunch "

"Not really it's like home almost"

"Other than the fact they keep staring at us like we got eight arms"

" more like me " I corrected

"What?"

"They keep staring at ME. Like I have eight arms. No correct that -tenticles-eight tenticles "

clearly amused mark bit down on his lip debating whether to say something or not ,and quietly said "stop boosting yourself you not that beautiful" he quickly pecked my cheek, shyly and ran up to catch up with the others. I dating it his god dam bestfriend!

Turning the corner into the kitchen,we were welcomed with the smell of blue berry muffins -my favourite.

" help your self!" Magnus told me noticing me eying the muffins

I quietly took a muffin when I felt a light weight seating on my shoulders. Confused I freezed.

Laughing izzy called toward the creature in me "church get off her!"

Unwillingly church slowly retreated off my shoulder.

"That's so odd of her" Alec said picking up the old cat

"Why" mark asked

"Chruch never likes anyone" injected simon "like ever "

"I guess I'm special that means" I smiled at the now old cat. Reaching down for her I scooped her up into my arms and scanned the room noticing Jace standing in the door way and staring down at his open wallet in front of him. He looked up and met eyes with me, before the smirk could appear I looked away.

I could the heat of his glare. I guess some things never change. The hate for the old me even carried out to hate me-well the new me.

"I'm starving" said Isabelle and quickly offering after "should we order take out"

"Take out sounds good" said Alec "I'll call Luke he can pick it up for us, he said he was bringing Jocelyn and Cassandra over anyway"

Alec quickly noticed marked confused face and before he could explain jace injected quickly but steady as he examined my face "luke and Jocelyn are the new head of the institute, my mother Mayrse signed it over to Jocelyn as a way to keep her busy"

I didn't want to hear this but I knew I had I had to deal with the aftermath." Busy? From what"

Jaces hesitated, I could feel the glares if my surrounding peers but i choose to find a sudden interest in my black converse.

"Oh Jace you might as well tell them so they don't bring it up in front of Joy, you know how she gets"

Looking up I asked "tell us what?"

Jace looked at me, not Cordelia , me clary. He looked at 'me'.

And whispered "oh for the angels sake" and walked out.


	10. Answers

Isabelle sighed, "we don't talk about it often not only does it make the clave look incapable and weak but she was close to us"

Mark completely interested edge in his seat "who was?"

Isabelle look toward Alec "her name was Clarrissa. daughter of Valentine Morgenstern."

She was in Idris before the wards were taken down five years ago but she had returned home to New York, my brother had merely requested for her leave it not being she for her there. The fact is that Clarissa was special. As you must have know Valentine was know for doing experiments on humans But in the war it was discovered that he had also been experimenting on his children."

My heart clenched inside my chest " Cordelia are you alright?" Asked simon "you don't look to good"

"I remember this " I unexpectedly stated.

Mark looked up at me." I read about this from franks book. She and her brother were both had extra dosage of angelic blood and demon blood"

" but see that where it get complicated" Magnus jumped in " it was like a soap opera, Clarissa met Jace before finding out valentine was her dad"

"Wait-jace like" marks eyes widen

"Yes jace like that jace who just walked out. They had met before she knew, jace to his knowledge always thought valentine had killed his father and clary never knew she was a shadowhunters but they're paths had collided and they both found out they were brother and sister -well not really jace is actually a descendant from the herondale family and clary's actually brother was killed in the war. jace however he has angel blood but Sebastian as we call him he was demonic. That's how they got the wards down"

Alec cleared his throat " your rambling" he told Magnus "that beyond the point, when the clave went searching for Clarissa, they found her dead. She was killed by one of valentines demons"

o.O.o

Valentine strode quickly away from Joyceln old loft. he had thought the maybe the demon had gotten off track and searched there instead as of Luke's police station. He only had one place now to search and which was the Book store. Walking fast Valentine understood why joy moved to New York it was fascinating the amount of demons wandering to the open eyes was remarkable, not to mention unnoticed by the to admit it, he was almost excited to be united with clary she had so many defining features that would make her a great shadowhunter.

As he opened the door the door to lukes book store. the smell of blood swarmed the air , almost Afraid that clary had killed the demon Valentine rushed into the kitchen to see.

A Mangled body, blood soaked and torn laying on the ground with a limb torn from her body. Her green eyes like emeralds shine so unnaturally in her dead corpse. she was dead it was obvious. Valentine knew he had to leave but he couldn't get him self to move. He had did this he thought to himself . He killed his own child. A demon killed my shadowhunter because of me. Disgusted with himself Valentine sat down cross legged beside the mangled body -unable to move.

Jace felt his heart drop to his stomach went he entered the institute only to realize clary wasn't there either. Jace Alec and Isabelle had just came from Luke's police station it was evident that some had been their recently but it was assumed clary would return to the institute.

" I was for sure she's be here " Alec said

"why in the world would she be here. I told her to leave, I told her she wasn't a shadow hunter." Jace asked angered with himself.

"Jace you can't blame yourself" Isabelle started

"If she gets hurt izzy the only person to blame is me " jace said knowing no one could argue back

"The book store" Alec said  
Jace looked up with hopefully eyes "the Book store"

Joyceln and Magnus stood side by side while the rain poured down on the New York night

"Where is he Magnus?" Joyceln itched

"He's coming don't worry he be here any minute" Magnus replied assuringly.

" or like second" a confident voice said from behind

"luke!" Joyceln said a reached for a hug

"there no times for hugging joy. We need to find clary before Valentine does" luke said while opening his palm and a pendant that clary used wearas a child.

"Perfect" Magnus grabbed the pendant and quickly replied "the store the book store"

o.O.o

Breathing heavily, Jace approached the the small bookstore with Alec and Isabelle approaching fast behind him.

"Jace, over there " Alec called pointing toward two showady figures approaching them.

ones figure was small, small enough to be clary. Relief travelled through Jaces, the other could possibly be luke. As they approached the group jace noticed differences, the way clary was walking-ready fight, ' maybe she plans to beat me up' jace thought to him self, she even seemed just a bit taller too. Just as they reached Jaces vision he notice it wasn't clary. Ice cold panic started to cripple trough jace making the hairs on his neck stand. It was his mother- Joyceln

"Jace? What in the world are you doing here?" Luke asked

" I could ask the same about you"

Serious Luke skipped small talk and continued "Alec, Jace, and izzy this is Joyceln, clary's mother.

We all stood in silence staring at each other "it's nice to meet you" izzy spoke up and smiled "you look just like your daughter"

"More like- my daughter looks like me " she laughed and quickly recomposed to a serious expression. " if clary's not with you then where is she"

" looks like she till in the house" Alec nodded toward the house where you could see the light on through the shades.

Out of no where Magnus approached from behind luke "she's not alone " Magnus said while concentrating " I can hear some one else's voice in that's definetky not here's. Unless she went through puberty - oh hey Alec "

Alec tried to hide his smile and failed. " it must be the clave" Alec suggested " adultree was also interested in the safe return of Clarrissa "

"It's not me in there " rich and rhythmic voice said. Everyone turned to see adultree standing with blood on his shirt. " don't mind the blood, turns out Malachi was Bestie's with Valentine"

Joyceln let out a gasp "Valentine, valentines in there"


	11. those eyes changed

He didn't know how to proceed. He stood there as anger crippled down with the clammy sweat on his back. There was a sense of relief that valentine was in there with clary. It meant she had protection form one of the strongest shadow hunters. But it could also mean he could be abducting her for her angelic powers.

Trying to refocus on breathing, Jace could hear Jocelyn and Luke arguing with Adultree on how to proceed.

"We must wait on back up if we want to successfully take down valentine" Adultree stomped his like a child

"My daughter, _my only_ child is in there with a murder and you want to wait for back up" Jocelyn.

Jace turned abruptly to stare at them fight childishly. _Only chid_ , the words rested in the air.

Alec who was speaking with Magnus far off near the back entrance of the store gazed past magnus' shoulder to give me a slight nod. Jace looked over his shoulder and making eye contact with Luke and gave him the same slight nod of his head. Luke caught his nod and place a hand on Jocelyn's shoulder.

On cue Jocelyn started to wail dramatically. Jace ran towards Alec and Mangus.

"I'll go first," Alec ordered "Magnus you cover me- when the coast is clear we'll cue you so can follow" Alec said to Jace as he prepared his bow and arrows.

"Alec you are not leaving me behind"

"I'm am, and your gonna listen cause I'm the adult here" Alec simply stated as he pushed Jace aside while head toward the door.

Jace stood there clenching his jaw, as he watched Alec kick down the door swiftly.

Time is a funny thing, at moments it doesn't exist- the question whether the universal measure is relevant or even applicable to life was a nagging thought in Jace's brain. But as the door fell down, Time meant everything.

Valentine sat on the kitchen floor with a bloody body his arm. Time was the answer. Everything moved slowly and the air was becoming dense, shocked jace staggered forward. If only he arrived earlier, if only he did waste time going to the institute, if only time could go back. Time was everything.

Moving slowly Jace's thoughts were thick all he wanted to more do was hold her, he fell to his knees in front of valentine holding clary. Valentine was irrelevant in this moment in time.

As Jace stared at her still body the more she looked like a stranger, an unknown body- clary wasn't there anymore.

Clary was gone. She was dead. Blood splattered onto Jace face, he then lifted his gaze to valentine a wide eyed valentine who was bleeding out from where an arrow struck him. Jace felt strong arms lift him from his shoulders he didn't care to look, everything was thick and blurry, as the arms guided him out he saw Joy on the ground crying with rage, Isabelle sobbing in Luke's arms who looked like he might as well throw up. His ears ringed loudly cutting out all the noise before everything went dark.

POV CORDELLIA

Living through another person eyes had to be the most interested yet, traumatizing experience ever. To think others see and felt what you knew, what you created so differently.

Breaking the silence and looking up from my muffin I awkwardly breathed out quietly "that was intense"

"Now you know our dirty laundry where's yours?" the familiar voice replied quickly back. I hadn't  
noticed when Jace had re-entered the room but he was there and the look in his eyes wasn't so distant anymore. He eyes were looked a bit amuse and full of anger at the same time he eyes were mocking me.

 **.o.O.o.**

 **This one's for** ile de beaute **3**

 **Anyway I know haven't written in a while but I try to update soon**


	12. Update Xo

**Okay you have every right to hate me , I think it's been over 2 years since I've written or added on to this fanfiction but summer is back which means I don't have a social life or anything else but I do have 2 years of experience and I'm much healthier now OHHH I also took writing workshops at school so I'm kind of sick( like dope) at writing so sososo that being said I'm gonna try to get another chapter up this week , and start doing a two chapter a week schedule.**

 **Love you loads X.O Gurch**


	13. Dirt

"Now that you know our dirty laundry what's your "Jace asked with an amused expression his face.

Everyone turned to look at me and my cheeks flushed a bright red, not from the fear that was dripping down my neck, or form the condense attention I was receive but from him. Jace's glistering with this new found mockery, and a delicate eyebrow raise.

Mark chuckled broke my gaze from Jace, "I mean we all got dirty laundry, but our is basic enough to say Cordelia was saved by a warlock and brought to our institute" he said

"saved how?" Magnus intervened quick to put pieces together.

Mark looked at me for approval, whilst Isabelle and alec were quickly whispering with each on the far end of the breakfast bar, their heads inclined and speaking low and quietly. I met marks eyes and he looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm kind of tired "I said exhausted. "I'm gonna head to my room"

Now Isabelle and alec had broken off form their private conversation and the room had gone quiet to watch me exit. They're in the door jace hadn't budged a bit, his eyes hard and fixed on me. As if he was trying to read my thoughts. The room was becoming hot and stiff. My heart beating faster, I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing as I was making my way across the kitchen. Brushing past jace to exit, I heard him scoff something rude, but I was too anxious to leave.

Cold and hard the titled floor of the bedroom felt comforting against my hot cheek. I wanted to cry but I was too tired and overwhelmed to cry. I didn't want to see my mom but I knew couldn't avoid her for long. After all I was here on a mission.

 **I know it's a short one but I have a alittle bit of writers block I really don't know where I want to take this story so were do you want to see it go? Leave a review and leave some ideas fell free to PM me !**


	14. Are You Sure

**I HAD SOOOO MUCH DUN WRITING THIS CAHPTER ITS IMPORTANT TO THE TSORY AND ALSO CUTE AFFF. CLACE IT UPP TBH SHOUT OUT TO ALL THOSE WHO LEFT REVIEWS Y"ALL INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS**

 **UM BIG S/O to THE GUEST WHO GAVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS IT REALLY HELPED. LOVE YOU LOADS HERES ANOTHER ONE. OH P.S HAPPY 150 TO CANADA**

 **Hope you have fun reading this**

The music traveled from the band play under the gizmo and whispered with the light humid breeze. The paired-up cluster of shadow hunters dance gracefully in circles. Off in the distant a fountain could be heard. Looking at the crowd, I found relief when I saw a familiar face staring back me. Relieved from fear as if I was being followed. Gracefully dodge the dancing couples I swayed through the crowd like feather. Getting closer, I reach and arm out to his shoulder turning him towards me.

"Cordelia" He spoke with a sigh of relief, he blonde hair glistening as if he had run through a sprinkle out on someone lawn. Sparkled with water. Looking from under his lashes, he golden eyes melted me. My heart beating faster, I struggled to tell him, "Cordelia?" he asked in concern "what's wrong? Your hearts racing" He placed his hand gently on my collar bone as the other held me to against chest. "It's okay, shhh ," he comforted my panicked mind. If only he knew who I was this would be so much different. His golden locks fell into his eyes as kept them locked with mine. "I'm here for you, clary"

Gasping for air, I sat up in sudden shock. The sun had set no the room was dark and I was somehow on the bed. Looking around nothing else was out of place. I pulled my legs to hang over the bed, and I sat in the dark collecting my thoughts. Still in my jeans from earlier. I went to my duffle bag and pulled out cotton shorts and a loose t-shirt.

I looked into the mirror, my thin freckled legs were taller now, and my hair was much more contained. The fear subsided. My mouth dry and my stomach empty, Takis sounded so good right now. I grabbed my small backpack trusting that it had my wallet in it.

I opened the door of my dorm, and my stomach fell flat to feet. Startled as much as I was, Jace's hand was risen into the air as if he were to knock. He quickly composed himself, and starched the back of his neck, throwing is golden locks into his face. " Hey - um -sorry - I didn't mean to-I just thought" stumbling for words I cut in.

Giggling as his nerves I said, " you don't need to apologize don't worry about" trying to stay composed I slipped pass Jace with him keeping pace beside me. The whole dream incident had me already spooked. I really didn't want to deal with more pettiness than I deserved.

As he quietly walked beside me, I looked over with the corner of my eyes. Catching me he smirked at me crinkling his eyes, amused with me .

stopping in my track I turned to face him and lean against the wall of the hall way. A smile played at the corners of my mouth.

Raising his eyebrows and grinning at me Jace chuckled as he shook his head as he asked accusingly " What ?"

"Why were you" I stopped myself before assuming " I mean , you _were_ at my door for a reason, no?"

" Oh yeah of course " Jace quickly replied as he stood across from me leaned against the opposite wall. He stood there for a minute staring at the ground before asking again "what ? why are you giving me a look"

I couldn't help but break into smile as his goofiness " My god Jace, well what was it ?"

"What was what ?" he said defensively, a part of me thought he was just playing so annoying game to be cute, but another told me he was just genuinely lost in his thoughts.

" The reason, gold locks. What was the reason you were at my door " He now looked up at me his eyebrows raised?

" I came to your room to see if you wanted something eat red" passing before he continued he explained "you didn't have dinner, you were up there for a while-you know it stirred some worry in me"

I attempted to raise an eyebrow to cover the fear in my clenched jaw "My hairs not red"

"it's getting there" he chuckled huskily

" Oh" I paused awkwardly letting the conversation end as I stared at my tinny feet in my flip flops. I propped off the wall and head down the hall again. Walking quietly, I was hyper aware of all the hairs on my body. Standing up , not with fear , but with this electricity that was flowing between Jace and I. Now in the elevator the close consumption of his heat, his smell, I wanted him so badly. Snap out of it I told myself. This was Jace.

"And beside everyone's out right now, and I was lonely and bored" He validated abruptly to break the tension

"Defensive are we now?" I said amused

"I wouldn't want you think you were special, or anything" he in a cocky tone as he laughed

I stopped dramatically, and raised a hand to my forehead acting faint I cried "Oh , how entitled I feel ,I need Jace's concern to validate myself" a part of me laugh at myself due the fact at some point I do need it. Another just applauded. I continued to walk, not bothered by the electricity Jace was sending in waves to me.

" Ha-ha how funny" Jace said unamused by my sarcasm "Where are you headed at this hour ?"

"Like you said no dinner" I rubbed my belly, allowing Jace to break into a smile. Stepping out the elevator we were greeted by church, who hissed at Jace.

"dumb cat" Jace said under his breath

"I was head to Takis, want to come ?" almost immediately I regretted it , why did I invite him. As much as I'd love to be friend with him again, and use this new identity to my advantage. Being with him only creates more liability of fucking up, and letting him know.

Jace stopped in his steps " how do you know about takes?"

Now I regretted it even more, "OH um you must have mentioned it" I started to walk again in panicked quick pace as Jace still gracefully kept up with my rapid strides

"Nope pretty sure we didn't"

"No, I'm pretty sure you did Jace"

"Are you sure red ?" he asked from looking up under his lashes

Stopping in my tracks I looked at his, my lips parted out of breath. Staring at him, he stepped closer closing the space between us. His feathering mine almost, holding my breath , I stepped back and gulped.

"Franco our lead at the institute must have mentioned it then" I whispered

"maybe" Jace spit venomously as his eyes searched mine .

We stood a minute just glaring at each other and I felt his recognition so intensely, shaking his head he spoke gently now " we should head out if we want to get there before fair folk hour starts " Jace winked

READ AND REVIEW BABES


End file.
